Mistress of Monsters
by MsNita
Summary: Trouble arises and Snape finally hears from the illustrious shaman. Rated for implications.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter. I only own Savanah.

I'm going to be honest, I have yet to read the books. So, when it comes to the Malfoy's I'm going by the movies. Please, no flames, I honestly consider Lucius to be a manipulative bastard.

...

Snape walked through the hallways only to stop when he heard hushed voices. He snuck along the walls and peeked around the corner. What he saw raised his hackles, Lucius had Savanah cornered and was whispering to her.

"Where's that bloody cloak of Potter's when you need one?" he growled.

"Here Professor," Harry whispered.

Suddenly, Harry's head hung in midair before the rest of him appearred. He was hesitant about giving Snape the cloak, knowing that he might not ever get it back. However, one more glance at the scene and he slammed the cloak in Snape's hands.

"I figure you'll get away more likely with retaliation than I will," he stated. "She's my friend, and I won't let him harras her."

Snape nodded his head in approval before disappearing under the cloak. It was ironic that the one thing they had in common at the moment was getting Savanah away from Lucius. Snape wondered if Potter could see the same irony, but he doubted it. He stopped right behind Lucius, intent on hearing the full conversation. Savanah could handle herself when needed to, but he wasn't about to leave her to fend for herself when it came to Lucius.

"Now why must you always be so difficult," Lucius teased, tugging at her tendrils.

"Why must you always be so inappropriate?" She countered, causing Snape to stiffen.

"I can't help it when I know what I want," Lucius replied.

"I thought you were a married man."

"Ah yes, now understand. I do love my wife, truly I do."

"Does she know about this then?"

"Oh she does, I have discussed this with her fully."

"So, what is it that you have planned? After I rejected Malfoy, I could see those gears in your head working even moreso than usual, which says a lot because they were working even before you knew my name."

"Yes, I'm always a thinking man, aren't I?"

"So, what do I have that you can possibly gain?"

"Your genes, if I may be so blunt."

"Sorry, I don't think you can fit into them," she countered with an overused American joke.

Lucius mocked a chuckle before continuing, "You could provide the Malfoy family tree so much potential."

"Sorry, but even my own grandmother said that any man who joins family trees with the McGray women is only asking for tribulation for his descendents."

"It's such a shame that you were born to a bunch of muggles, your potential would be groomed much better in a pure family."

"Forgive me, if I may say that I disagree."

"I can see why Potter is friends with you."

"So since Malfoy didn't follow through, you plan on fertilizing my seed yourself? Then what? Then you hide me away, and after the child is born, you take him away and leave me to fend for myself? Better yet, it would be safer to get rid of me entirely. Make it look like an accident, that way you're family is the generous caretakers of my orphan."

"So imaginative," Lucius teased, stroking her cheek.

Snape had heard enough. He knew Lucius wasn't brightly colored in the department of morals, but this absolutely disgusted him. Before he could even think about it, his fist hit home in the back of Lucius's head. Lucius yelped as he collapsed roughly into the wall. Savanah had ran as soon as she saw Lucius stumble. Snape didn't even wait to access the damage that he had done. He handed Potter the cloak before searching for Savanah.

He found her under a tree with her head on her knees. When she looked up at him, she held a guilty look on her face. He knelt down and sat next to her, looking out at their surroundings.

"Why so guilty?" he asked. "You know it isn't your fault. You had explained that you refuse to be a Malfoy more than once."

"And yet he's still chasing my skirt," she snapped.

He winced, he had never heard her on the verge of tears. He sighed before saying, "What did you mean by what your grandmother said?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a family secret," she stated, "I was never told. It's sort of taboo really. Grandma says that the women just know."

"Know what?"

"That it's taboo."

"You already opened the can of worms, no sense now trying to put them back. I'm sure that Malfoy already had an idea, which is why that family has taken an interest in you."

"The women in my family are very dangerous, Professor. It would be wise not to pry."

"Are you threatening me?" He growled, hiding the fact that he was indeed concerned. She had never threatened him, ever.

She chuckled weakly and replied, "To be honest, I don't know."

"So, you really don't know, you simply..."

"I only have an inkling."

They sat qiuetly after her last statement. He didn't respond when she rested her head on his arm. He only patted her head affectionately when she wrapped her arms around his. He knew she was going to stay like that until she had calmed down a bit. He hadn't expected her to fall asleep. He sighed as he picked her up and carried her to his chambers. He knew it was frowned upon, but he felt better knowing that he could keep an eye on his charge.

She slept soundly in the chair she usually lounged in whenever she came to his chambers. It was unheard of to have students dwell in their professors' private quarters, but she usually came to him most often to discuss problems that she needed to talk out. It never was any of those trivial problems either, whenever she came. He knew she only had eyes for him, but she knew to keep him at hands length. Whenever she came to talk about these problems, they would talk them out, helping her find a solution. He always wondered why she never wanted to discuss their relationship like most other girls would. He started to wonder if she felt it to be taboo like her family secret.

He didn't expect to answer a knock at the door and see Lucius Malfoy sneering at him. "Yes?"

"I do believe that we need to talk," he calmly stated, "starting with the bruise forming on my face that resulted from the lump on the back of my head. A lump that _you_ caused, might I add. Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Snape stood aside to allow Lucius to stomp in. He wasn't very pleased as he glared at Snape while tossing his thumb over toward Savanah, who still slumbered. Snape simply shrugged as he walked over to his desk.

"Would you enjoy a drink?" he asked, knowing that in the mood Lucius was in he'd need to play host.

"Where do you get off?" Lucius growled.

"Merlin's beard," Snape exclaimed quietly, refusing to wake Savanah, "she's a child!"

"Oh really?" Lucius retorted, "She certainly doesn't have the body of one."

"That should make no difference," Snape countered, "and is your wife handling the fact that you want to piddle around with the poor girl."

"She understands my logic behind this," he muttered as matter-of-factly.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he ground out, "What is logical about wanting to fornicate with a child just to produce another?"

"Have you not noticed that there is something that sets her apart?"

"Yes, but that doesn't give me the right to sow wild oaks with her!"

"Then you haven't heard that even the Dark Lord has noticed her _uniqueness_?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted her to be removed from the picture after the incident in divination. So, he sent Nagini to deal with her, but when Nagini returned, she seemed to not have good news. He mentioned her having an aura that even Nagini feared, an ancient aura."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Probably because of how attached she is to you, how should I know? He had then sent some new blood to kill her as initiation to become Death Eaters."

"And?"

"They never came back. I overheard that two wizards matching their descriptions were entered into a mental ward, talking about a 'mistress of monsters.'"

"So now what?"

"He wants to have a meeting with her himself."

Snape paled at this, knowing fully well that that wasn't good news for Savanah. "When?"

"He hasn't stated as of yet," Lucius mumbled.

"So, what do you suspect he wants from her?" Snape asked, "You're afraid that he plans on killing her himself?"

"It would be a shame to waste such potential," he said to no one particularly as he gazed at Savanah.

"Do you think the Dark Lord would allow her child to live if he wants her dead?" Snape retorted.

"I don't know," Lucius muttered. "I figured that the child could be raised, loyal to the Dark Lord."

"She isn't one to follow, why would the child follow under someone else's rule?" Snape spat back.

Lucius was quiet as he mulled over that thought, never really considering it before. Snape knew that Lucius didn't know anything about Savanah, except for the superficial facts. Despite what he would say about her "potential," Snape knew that Lucius still viewed her as a mudblood and always would.

He gasped when Savanah started to mumble, remembering that the Slytherin girls stated that this was a tell-tale sign she was waking. Not wanting her to see Lucius in the same room as her, he mumbled a spell that he knew would put her to sleep. He sighed in relief as a content smile formed on her lips as she settled. He prickled while Lucius walked over to her. He glared daggers at the hand that stroked her cheek.

"Quit pretending to be affectionate," he hissed. "You know she's not far off on her speculations if you had your way with her. Once she is pregnant, you'd hide her away and treat her with the same level of severity that you do all mudbloods. Then once the child would be born, you'd throw her away. What she hasn't mentioned is that you'd treat the child as some lowly mudblood, instead treating it like your own flesh and blood."

Lucius had a smirk grace his lips as he moved her bangs out of her face. He chuckled as he said, "I would expect her to paint me as the villian, but _you_, Snape?"

"She's... a... _child_," Snape stressed, "and she's under my protection. I can't let you hurt her."

"You know," Lucius stated, "I wasn't going to do anything against her will." He slowly walked out the door, but stopped long enough to say, "It was the one thing Narcissa asked of me."

After the door shut, Snape muttered, "You're a good man Lucius, but your family is so _damn_ manipulative." He wondered if he truly believed whether or not Lucius was a good man anymore. He sighed as he returned to his reading before Lucius arrived. He glanced at Savanah, feeling at a loss. Is this my repentance for Lily? He thought as a single tear slipped from his eye in remembrance of the woman he loved.

"So, now it's not only Potter who has to beware of the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore said to himself.

He sighed before saying, "What if he decides that he no longer wants her dead?" Snape had kept quiet over Lucius, but Lucius had unintentionally planted a seed that worried him.

"And what would he want her for?" Dumbledore asked, "He probably knows that she's not one to follow. What could she possibly offer him, if she won't offer loyalty?"

"Power? Offspring?" he whispered, hardly finding the strength to say either.

"You think he would..." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I'm simply reaching for straws sir," Snape admitted, "but something she had said about a family secret involving the women in her family. Certainly, that would peak his interest."

"I don't suppose she told you of this family secret," Dumbledore implored.

"She doesn't really know what it is herself, stating that it was taboo for her family to speak of," Snape answered.

Dumbledore grunted as he stroked his beard, contemplating on what Snape had said. Snape wondered what he would do with her. He had a feeling that it might no longer be safe for her to go home when breaks came along. The one thing she really looked forward too even more than his classes was Christmas break, summer was always the close second. He always teased her, saying she was only excited about the presents, but she always stated it was the food. She always made him hungry when she described the feast that everyone contributed to.

"I truly am loathe to say this," Dumbledore commented, "but she can't go home by herself anymore."

"I'm sure if I was able to speak with those close to her," Snape interjected, "they might think it's too dangerous for her to even leave the continent."

"Who will watch over her while she is here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure that the Weasley's would be willing to open their door to her," Snape explained. "Their daughter is a companion of hers after all."

"It's awfully generous of you to offer someone else's home," Dumbledore chuckled.

"It _would_ be inappropriate for her to stay with me, Headmaster," Snape countered.

"And what if the shaman asks specifically for you?" Dumbledore retorted.

Snape opened his mouth to counter, but nothing came out. He wondered if Dumbledore had already caught wind of this news and therefore spoke with the woman responsible for the girl stepping foot on the grounds. If that was the case, he'd be hard set to let that woman know how ridiculous her request was.

"You might want to ask her before you volunteer anyone else," Dumbledore stated, "I was told that it wouldn't be wise to defy her by Savanah herself."

Snape swallowed reflexively, if Savanah was warning someone to beware of angering someone other than herself then they certainly had to be intimidating. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to contact the woman anymore. She had already contributed so much to his stress level, he didn't want anything else added to it. He sighed at the realization that he'd have to speak with her soon, there was simply no defying Dumbledore.

As he walked out, he wondered how Savanah would take the news. It was after all her life that they were interfering with, and seeing her family again was the one thing she truly ever looked forward to. Now they were asking her to go without seeing them and not even giving an estimated time on when she might possibly see them again. It was just highly unfair.

He chuckled at yet another ironic thought. Since when did he ever care about his students getting what's fair? He knew that he certainly never had anything fair, which led him to be indifferent about that aspect of his students' lives. Now he had a girl, and he thought she was being dealt an unfair hand. What would Lily think of me now, he thought, having so much concern over one girl?

When he returned to his chambers, he wondered how he would get in contact with that shaman woman, let alone Savanah's family. He was surprised when he heard ringing coming from his desk. Lo and behold, sitting on his desk next to a Great-horned owl was what the muggles often called a cell phone. Never having handled one, never really needing to, he looked at it curiously.

"I'd answer it now if I were you," the owl said in a low, deep voice. "Lady Soo does not like to be kept waiting."

Snape stared at the owl as he flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Finally you pick up!" some woman he assumed was Soo yelled, "Sheesh, you wizards are slow when it comes to technology. I'm starting to wonder if I should have sent Savanah there at all now."

"I assure you," Snape growled, "Savanah wouldn't have been given near as much potential as she has in these walls."

"I'd like for you to watch your tone," she warned, "that's _my_ girl you are dealing with, and letting pale men traipse around."

"How did? Never mind," Snape replied, "I suppose that means that you know she's in trouble."

"I'm a shaman," she answered, "of course I do."

"Just because you're a shaman doesn't mean anything," Snape countered.

"You must be bold or stupid," the owl interrupted, screeching when Snape shooed him away.

"Be good to that owl," Soo exclaimed. "He might not know when to keep his mouth shut, but he's a good helper."

"Pardon me, I don't usually tolerate being called stupid very well," Snape snapped.

"I know," Soo retorted, "your voice just reeks of a childhood of bullying."

Snape didn't have to take this. He might have spent his youth listening to others talk trash about him, but he was a grown man and could fight back. Since the woman wasn't there, he had the next best thing. Not bothering to notice the even wider eyes of the owl, he flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto his desk. Instead of staying to hear it ring, he simply left to find Savanah. He had a smirk on his face as he shut the door.

He found Savanah is the greenhouses, knowing that she went there to cool down. What he didn't expect was to see her talking on the very phone he had tossed while she scratched the owl's head affectionately. The way she glanced at him caused him to stiffen as he was sure that she'd tell him that he was in trouble. He stood quietly as she continued to talk. As the conversation drew on, he could see her wilt a bit.

I'm wondering if I should have found her first, and then went to my chambers to find that bloody phone, he thought with a groan. He could tell that she hated the idea of not seeing her family anytime soon. She also obviously hated the fact that she'd be stuck here, depending on the kindness of others to help her get by. He knew that kindness was in short supply in the Slytherin house when it came to her. At least at the Weasley's, she'd only be teased for being a Slytherin. It was that Ronald Weasley who still held that against her, but he was at least mannerly toward her.

"Here she wants to talk with you," she mumbled.

"No," Snape stated, crossing his arms.

She simply held it out to him, which wouldn't have affected him in the least. What got to him was the look she had on her face. Instead of the sad eyes he expected to see, she had that same look upon her face that she had during her first class with him. With a heavy sigh, he took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" he muttered dejectedly.

"You have _some _nerve hanging up on me," she yelled.

"If you are going to keep talking to me like that, I'll do it again," he snapped.

"I have already discussed this with her family," Soo explained. "We all agreed that we want her to be in _your _care."

"Do you _know_ what kind of risk, let alone strain that would put on my job," he asked.

"If you put your job before that girl, and she gets hurt or worse killed," she warned, "that Dark Lord will be the least of your worries."

"Very well," he moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you," Soo said more softly, "and please keep her happy."

"I'll certainly do my best," he replied before hearing a click.

With that, he flipped the phone shut and watched as the owl took it and flew off. He then glanced back at Savanah, watching her stroke a leaf that would curl back around her hand to be stroked again. He scratched the back of his head, not something he was used to doing, as he contemplated on what he should do. He honestly felt that leaving her with him would put her in more danger than if she was with the Weasley's.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Savanah asked. There was even a listlessness in her voice.

"You know that there is," he stated. "Why didn't you tell me of those attacks?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I put you under enough stress as it is."

"You're my student, whether you like it or not, it is my _job_ to stress over you, and I am too old for you to be worrying about whether or not you want me to worry! I'm a grown man, it's not your job to take care of me! It's _my_ job to take care of you!"

"Would you even risk angering the Dark Lord over me?"

"At this rate, I believe this Soo when she says he'll be the least of my worries should I let anything happen to you."

"She certainly has a way with words."

"As do you," Snape commented.

"Professor, you heard of what those two were calling me when they were committed to the psychiatric hospital, right?" she asked. "Mistress of monsters, does that not cause concerns?"

"Not when I know you," he replied.

"Do you really, or do you just think you do?" she stated.

"Well, if I don't know anything, I'm certainly about to find out," he countered, "I was charged with taking care of you. I have a strong feeling that defying her might put me at risk for a visit to the hospital."

Savanah chuckled lightly, "She is persistent in her decisions, but she never makes one lightly."

"I suppose that is admirable," he muttered.

He was at a loss of how to comfort her. Comforting someone was never really his forte to begin with, and now it just left him feeling awkward. Seeming to sense this, she helped him out by embracing him and burying her face in his chest. It felt even more awkward for him as his arms wrapped around her. Must things always get so complicated, he thought as he sighed, I've been doing that quite a bit with this girl.

He groaned as she nuzzled further into his chest. "Promise me you won't start crying."

Savanah started laughing as she threw her head back. He was glad to see her lighten up, despite his seriousness. He wasn't about to take it as an insult when it meant he didn't have to deal with tears.

"How are we going to work this out?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted, "I never really had to house a youth before."

"Well, you know I'm not that hard to take care of," she cooed.

He grunted, and teased, "If that were true, I wouldn't have to suffer through mild heart attacks every time you enter the classroom. Honestly though, there is our reputations I have to look after."

"We already know mine has gone to pot," she growled, "thanks to that troglodyte Umbridge."

"Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do for that," Snape replied. "Although, it was a surprise to know that the Malfoy's played a role in you staying in Hogwarts when Lucius was behind that woman meeting you."

"I guess he'd rather deal with me himself rather than have me kicked out while he's hiding behind someone," she wondered aloud.

She hummed to herself before bidding him farewell and heading off. He smiled sadly as he watched her walk through the door. He snorted at the thought of Umbridge. A morose look appeared on his face as he tried to figure out how he was going to make this work. He knew that she would respect his boundaries like she always had, but he worried that those boundaries might be obscured the longer they were together. He didn't want to forget Lily, he didn't want to lose what he had of her how ever little it was.

Dumbledore walked in casually as he smiled at Snape, "I take it that you told her. She seems to be handling it well."

"She was upset at first," Snape admitted.

"That is to be expected," Dumbledore concurred. "What did you decide?"

"It was decided for me that she would be staying with me," Snape mumbled like an upset child.

Dumbledore chuckled as he directed him out of the greenhouse. "You'll do just fine my boy."

...

"Professor," Savanah yelled excitedly.

"Oh dear," Snape said as he went toppling forward. He grunted painfully when his face hit the ground. He said with a muffled tone, "I'm glad to see you're in good spirits, Ms. McGray."

"Oh I most certainly am," she stated all too happily.

Snape pushed himself up, "What precisely is that supposed to mean?"

Savanah giggled as Snape heard infuriated barking. The next thing Snape knew, Savanah was running away, cackling madly as an angry Afghan Hound ran after her. He suddenly noticed the all-too-familiar cane in her hand that the dog tried to grasp along with nipping at her heels occasionally. Snape couldn't stop from laughing a bit at the humor in Savanah's form of justice.

"And they call _her _'Mistress of Monsters'," he said aloud in a light chuckle.

...

Alucard: Okay, I'll let this slide due to the last scene.

Snape: An Afghan Hound? Not bad.

SP: Yay.^.^

Alucard: Now... onto my stories!

SP: You so have the Batcave thing going for you.

Alucard: -_- You must be punished!

SP: No! T.T


End file.
